Engaged
by Book.Fanatic27
Summary: Once upon a time Mayra and Kyia where best friends. Now, after being separated for thousand of years, the pair are finally reunited. And after talking the evening away Mayra realises something she never thought possible.


**So I wrote this before reading Vardaesia(like way before) and ****procrastinated**** posting it. Anyway it's here now, hope you like it, please tell me what you think in the comments. disclaimer; I AM NOT LYNETTE NONI AND DO NOT OWN THE MEDORAN CHRONICLES.**

"Ooh, who's that from?" Said Mayra noticing the ring on Kyia's finger as she curled her hands around her third mug of hot chocolate. She and Kyia had spent the past two hours catching up after years of being separated. "Oh, uh. I'm kind of, um, engaged?" Kyia replayed, saying it as if it was a suggestion, which it certainly wasn't. Mayra's eyes widened in response as she swallowed another mouthful of her drink and began coughing. "since when?" Mayra choked out. "Um" Kyia gave a pause of hesitation. "A while after the Aeylia drama." Finished Kyia reluctantly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Interrogated Mayra, trying to keep the slight feeling of betrayal from her expression. "I don't know, I guess I've had other things on my mind." Sighed Kyia. "Like what?" prompted Mayra. "Like how I'm gonna need a refill." Said Kyia gesturing to her empty mug.

"So are you going to tell me _who_ you're engaged to?"

said Mayra encouragingly. "Well, what kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Said Kyia dodging the question. "A pretty bad one, so you should probably tell me." She responded, giving Kyia a mischievous smile.

"Roka." Admitted Kyia smiling at both the thought of him and sight of Mayra's expression, a mixture of shock, disbelief, mortification, and absolute joy.

For a moment she just stared. "May?" Asked Kyia, hoping that her friend wasn't about to pass out, after all last Mayra had known Kyia and Roka were practically enemies and certainly not lovers.

"May?" Repeated Kyia waving a hand in front of her face, desperately hoping for a response.

And she got one.

_Smash. _

The sound came as Mayra dropped her cup and it landed on the tile floor of the palace kitchen.

"WHAT?" She practically yelled. Kyia's only response was a rhetorical eye roll. Evidently that wasn't a good enough reply because less than a second later Mayra was squealing with joy and as much as Kyia wanted to believe that her friend we okay she couldn't, especially considering the fact that Mayra was currently squealing like a two year old and probably waking half of the palace in the process. That was more than enough for Kyia to tell that her friend was definitely _not okay_.

"Shhhhhh." Hissed Kyia as she clamped ahand over her Mayra's mouth and hoping that she would get the idea and be quiet before she woke all of Meya. "Mayra, what the hell?" Asked Kyia removing her hand. "Sorry." Whispered Mayra, smiling broadly against the hand. "Aren't you suppose to be the mature one?" Asked Kyia holding back giggles. "Pfft, where did you hear that?" Returned Maggie attempting to hold back her own giggles and failing.

"Hello?" Came the familiar voice of Roka Dalmarta as the door handle twisted.

_Oh no. _Thought Kyia and Mayra as they stopped laughing, their eyes met and they realised they'd have to explain the current situation. The one about them lying on the floor laughing like idiots/

"What in the name of the stars is going on here?" Said Roka as he entered the room to find Kyia and Mayra -two of Meya's best _Zeltora_ guards- sitting on the floor of the palace kitchen with a smashed mug three metres away.

"Uh. . ." started Kyia looking towards Mayra, who was looking back, thus causing the pair to erupt into another round of laughter.

After clearing his throat three times, Roka finally managed to gain the girls attention, as they sat up, giggles still escaping their mouths, Roka couldn't help but wonder if they'd perhaps helped themselves to the kingdom's dillyberry juice stores.

As the pair eventually ended their seemingly infinite fit of laughter, which had lasted more than half an hour, Roka slowly reassured himself that they were, in fact, not high on dillyberries and mostly okay. _Mostly_. When Roka let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow Kyia began the explanation.

"So, you're telling me that Mayra was so shocked when she found out about us that she dropped her mug on the floor, started screaming-" Stated Roka. "Squealing." Corrected Mayra sheepishly as she wiped up the the last remains of her mug. "Started _squealing_ and then you both burst into hysterics." Said Roka taking a sip from Kyia's mug. "Yes" Sighed Kyia, seeming disbelieved by her own actions. "I don't understand that in at all, but okay." Roka finished, taking another sip from Kyia's mug, for which he received Kyia's signature death glare. Roka sighed at the overused look Kyia gave him,and said, "Well now that's sorted we should probably all go get some sleep, besides, it's almost midnight." "Yeah, I should probably get going." resulted Maggie giving Kyia a quick half-hug and heading out to the balcony before leaving on the valispath.

"Where do you think she found that hot chocolate recipe?" Whispered Roka as he pulled Kyia into a hug. An eye roll was all the reply he got.


End file.
